crónicas de Hogwarts
by senaku
Summary: historias que cuentan la vida de la nueva generación, acción, humor, romance y drama como la vida de todo adolecente


Favor

-Estas tonto Malfoy- respondió Rose weasley aun sin poder creer lo que el mejor amigo de su primo favorito le pedía.

-Oh por el amor de…- el rubio se tomo el rostro en un claro gesto de impotencia y desesperación- Es la única manera de que consiga una cita con Kate, ¿crees que me hace gracia pedirlo?

-Aun así- sentencio la hija de ron y Hermione mordiéndose el labio- podemos llevarnos mejor pero no pienso hacer esto.

-Te lo dije- le recordó Albus a su rubio amigo mientras leía una revista de Quidich y admiraba el paisaje por la ventana del tren.

-Si lo dijiste- Scorpius se dejo caer derrotado como si le hubiesen apuñalado- pero pensé que tu prima tendría mas corazón..

-Ahora si que no pienso hacerlo tarado- dijo la aludida completamente ofendida

Albus no pudo mas que sonreír recordando con nostalgia que durante sus primeros años Scorpius y Rose se habían llevado como perros y gatos desde el primer día compitiendo hasta por quien parpadeaba mejor. Con el tiempo aprendieron a tolerase mutuamente e incluso a ser buenos amigos, aunque claro que ninguno de los dos lo admitiría abiertamente.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes?- insistió el chico ignorando lo irritada que estaba su amiga.

-Dale un beso a Albus- Rose podía ser realmente cómica cuando estaba realmente enfadada.

-¿No era eso lo que hacían antes de que llegaras?- pregunto una cuarta voz arrogante, burlona y conocida desde la puerta del compartimiento.

James Sirius Potter, el hermano mayor de Albus se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta mirándoles sumamente divertido. Era alto de ojos castaños, cabello azabache descontrolado y un fisico propio de quien a sido capitán de quidich de su casa dos años seguidos. James era uno de los estudiantes mas cotizados del colegio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rose con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza ya que no sabía cuanto podía haber escuchado James.

-¿Además de visitar a mis queridos primos?- James la miro como si fuese un hermano mayor que descubre a su hermanita intentando hacer algo malo- ¿por que tan roja prima? ¿acaso alguien te hizo una propuesta indecente?

Rose no pudo mas que gemir y esconder su rostro entre sus manos completamente sonrojada y mortificada. Scorpius también se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la mirada, ambos sabían que James los molestaría al menos tres meses.

-No te incumbe- dijo la chica aun con el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

James habría podido responder si en ese momento un rugido sumamente salvaje que no anunciaba mas que dolor hubiese llegado a sus oídos. El chico miro hacia un lado, se paso una mano nervioso por el cabello y desapareció de allí corriendo.

-ESTAS SUMAMENTE MUERTO POTTER- el grito de aquella chica, que minutos después de que James hubiese huido, paso hecha una furia resonó en todo el tren y dejo a los tres chicos encogidos en su asiento.

-¿Y ahora en que se metió?- pregunto Scorpius aun asustado.

Albus sabía que desde que entro a Hogwarts su hermano se había ganado la reputación del chico mas bromista de su generación, de hecho la directora estaba tan acostumbrada a llamarle a su despacho que incluso parecían amigos. La directora solía dar gracias a que Albus no había salido como su hermano.

-Esa chica se llama Eva Blackwing- respondió Rose- a veces nos sentamos juntos en runas antiguas y estudiamos juntas, me agrada.

Secorpius murmuro un "me imagino porque" aunque solo Albus consiguió oírlo. Eso era lo extraño de Scorpius, a pesar de parecer sumamente serio y arrogante en realidad era muy divertido y tranquilo cuando se superaba el aspecto Malfoy inicial.

-Alice se esta tardando mucho en comprar- dijo Albus algo preocupado por su amiga luego de unos minutos en silencio, cosa que rara vez ocurría estando Rose y scorpius en un mismo lugar.

-Ya no te preocupes tanto por ella ya tiene 15 años- le contesto su amigo- deberías dejar de vigilarla tanto Al.

Albus le lanzo una mirada enfadada al chico que se encogió de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia. Alice Longboton, hija menor de su padrino era su mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria; siempre se la pasaban juntos y hablando de cualquier cosa, albis sabía todos sus secretos, al igual que ella los de el.

-Solo digo, no suele tardar tanto- respondió Potter retomando su lectura.

-Ya no lo soporto- scorpius se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el compartimiento como solía hacer siempre que estaba demasiado alterado, y para no perder la costumbre Rose era siempre la causante- te ayude cuando quisiste salir con Derek- le recrimino acusándola con un dedo como si fuese un cuchillo.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?- Rose se había sonrojado nuevamente. No era la clase de persona que hablaba de sus parejas abiertamente- pídeselo a alguien mas…

-No puedo- dijo scorpius mas calmado- Kate cree que hay algo entre nosotros…

-Es ridículo.

-Lo se- dijo albus ocultando su sonrisa con la revista.

-una locura.

-De las grandes- continuo albus ignorando la mirada de su rubio amigo.

-Es… es…

-Horrible.

-¿De que lado estas Potter?- estallo el joven en un estilo para nada Malfoy- si ya se qué nadie lo creería pero eso piensa. Ayudame por favor hare lo que sea.

Rose mordió su labio con fuerza, ella podía casi odiar al rubio todo lo que quisiera, pero también era su amigo y si estaba en su mano ayudarlo debía hacerlo ya que si la cosa fuese al revés el lo haría. En realidad lo había hecho incontables veces y era esa la razón principal de que ahora fuesen amigos; no pudo evitar suspirar, esto no le saldría barato.

-Bien te ayudo pero no te pases Malfoy

-Eres la chica mas inteligente que conozco Rose- dijo Scorpius radiante.

-¿Tan desesperado estabas?- pregunto albus en un susurro.

.

El corredor del compartimiento estaba atestado de gente de todas las edades y todas las casas pero aun así Rose podía ver claramente a Kate White, la chica que Scorpius quería poner celosa usándola a ella. Trato de no pensar en el hecho de cuanto le molestaban estos trucos baratos de conquista y aun mas el ser usada, lo hacía por un amigo y eso era todo.

-Ahí esta- Sconpius llego a su lado y sonrió al ver a la chica que le quitaba el sueño por asi decirlo- hay que hacerlo.

-Espera no te voy a besar ni nada parecido- se apresuro a decir cuando el rubio se acerco un poco mas a ella.

-Claro que no- dijo el chico igual de sorprendido- con que nos tomemos de la mano y hablemos un poco mas justos basta.

Tomados de la mano y casi envueltos en un abraso pasaron frente a la chica que no disimulo que les observaba entre sorprendida y, según rose algo decepcionada. No le gustaba para nada saber que estaban jugando de esa forma con los sentimientos de una chica que ni siquiera conocía y es que aunque scorpius fuese su amigo eran muy diferentes, sobre todo en esto…

-¿Ya estas contento?- pregunto cuando la chica se fue de allí rápidamente.

-¿Estas molesta?- Scorpius trataba de permanecer solembe pero una pequeña sonrisa escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Olvidalo- ya tendría oportunidad de decirle al rubio lo idiota que era- no voy a volver a hacerlo, ¿esta claro?

-Bien, bien- dijo el con el ceño frucído- solo fue un favor…

Ese era el problema… a veces las cosas no eran tan simples como un favor. Porque si fuese tan simple ella no tendría que hacer algo así y no tendría que ver la parte de su amigo que menos le gustaba. Un favor era mucho mas complicado y complicaba mucho mas las cosas.

-Scor..- le llamo mientras volvían al compartimento con albus, el la miro- hazme un favor- el asintió y de repente sintió como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo- no vuelvas a pedirme algo así.

-Esta bien.


End file.
